


The Many Uses of Silence

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Members of the Granger-Weasley family have various uses for silencing spells.





	The Many Uses of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo  
> Square Filled: Silencio (N4)

“Mummy!”

Hermione set her book down in her lap and looked over at her husband.

Ron was staring at his magazine, a sheepish smile on his face. “She's calling _you_.”

She blew out a puff of air, set her book down on the side table, pulled her blanket aside, and stood.

“Give her a kiss for me,” Ron called out to her as she walked out of their bedroom.

Hermione walked softly toward Rose’s room, making sure not to step too hard. She didn’t want to wake Hugo, although, it might be too late for that.

She pushed open her daughter’s bedroom door and slipped inside. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Rose sat perked up in her bed, her red hair falling around her shoulders. “There’s a monster outside my window, mummy.”

“There’s a monster?” Hermione walked over Rose’s Lego castle and peeked out the window.

“Yes, listen.” Rose leaned toward the window slightly.

Hermione held her breath and looked out the window. There better not be something out there. She was tired after a long day at work and wanted nothing more than to read for a little bit and then cuddle with Ron as she fell asleep.

“There. Do you hear it?”

A branch from their apple tree scraped against the side of the house.

“I hear it,” Hermione whispered. She waved her wand over the wall. “ _Silencio_.”

She took a step back and walked over to her daughter’s bed, tucking her back in. “There we go. I’ve gotten rid of the monster.”

Rose smiled, laying her head back down on her pillow. “Thank you, mummy.”

Hermione kissed her on the forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you.”

She walked around her little girl’s bed and left the door cracked open a bit as she stepped into the hallway.

“Mummy?” A small voice traveled from the other door in the hallway.

She took a breath and tip-toed to her youngest child’s room. She pushed the door open. Her eyes landed on Hugo, sweet little Hugo with her bushy brown hair, his brown eyes wide awake. “Darling?”

Hugo pointed to Crookshanks at the end of his bed. Old Crookshanks had taken it upon himself to make Hugo’s room his new home. He’s brought great comfort to her son now that he slept in his own bed, but what could Crookshanks be doing now that was keeping Hugo up?

“Do you want Crookshanks out?” She asked.

“No! I want the kitcat.”

“Is he keeping you up?”

“He goes like this,” Hugo set his head on his pillow and pretended to snore.

Hermione bit back a laugh. “Crookshanks, your snoring is keeping Hugo up.”

Her cat merely blinked.

She sighed. “Can I just put a little spell on you, just for tonight. We’ll figure something out tomorrow.”

Crookshanks got comfortable at the end of the bed and stared at her.

“ _Silencio_ ,” Hermione cast toward the cat. She walked to Hugo and tucked him back into his bed. “Goodnight, darling. No more snoring cats.”

“Night, mummy.” He promptly closed his eyes, letting her know he was done talking.

She gave Crookshanks a pointed look, but he also feigned sleep.

She finally returned to her room and just plopped down on the bed beside Ron. His magazine was set aside on the side table and he was laying on his side.

“How did it go?”

“Outside noise and Crookshanks snoring.”

He chuckled, reaching out and pushing some strands of hair out of her face. “I love you.”

She smiled. She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his torso. “I love you.” She kissed the underside of his jaw.

“Are you tired?” He voiced.

She nodded, her mouth moving down his neck and nipping his collarbone. She let out a small moan when his hand squeezed her backside. “Maybe, not too tired.”

He pushed her into the bed and kissed her hard. “Hermione, they’ll hear us.”

She searched the bed for her wand. She grabbed it, aimed for the door, and said, “ _Silencio_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
